Get Mine, Get Yours
by PricklySare
Summary: Things have changed in Stephanie's life. Her Best friend has become a picket fence guy and gotten married.  She's looking for a good time and knows just the guy to give it to her.  Adult Situations.  Smut. Rated M. Tart Pairing.


Get Mine, Get Yours

By: PricklySare and Meg

**A/N: This story is a reward for Denny. Good job using all those prompts, Babe!**

**General Disclaimers still apply.**

**S&M**

Yesterday the life I'd always expected to have, changed. My best friend got married. Generally, you'd think that this would be a happy occasion. One that was a cause to celebrate, and sure, if anyone saw me tonight they'd think I was celebrating; maybe I was.

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, the man formerly known as Batman, as The Man of Mystery, and of course, as Ranger—turned in his crime fighting belt for the American dream. A dream that we didn't share. Funny, three years ago I would never have thought our roles would have been reversed.

I attended the wedding, plastered a smile on my face and played nice with 'the little woman', while inside I was shaking my head. The man whose life didn't 'lend itself to relationships' was now the proud owner of a wife, a dog, and a house with a white picket fence. Not to mention he was well on his way to the obligatory two point five kids. Yep, the new Mrs. Manoso was knocked up. Poor sap. I found myself smiling. Thank god I'd dodged _that_ bullet.

The music was thumping and I could feel the bass as it ran through my body. It was time for Stephanie Plum to have a little commitment free fun. I tossed back my single shot of tequila and turned around to head toward the dance floor. Blocking my way was a solid wall of hard, well defined muscle. I trailed my eyes from his chest up to his eyes, already knowing who was standing in front of me.

Licking my lips I smiled at him, "Looking for me?"

"You know it, Beautiful," he said leaning closer to me. "Lets dance," he said, grabbing my hand, leading me toward the dance floor. The song was a searing sensual sound as it flowed over us. Christina Aguilera's _Get Mine, Get Yours_, fit my mind frame perfectly. Almost as if it was written with me in mind. It spoke to me, to my body.

I wasn't surprised that he was an excellent dancer, that he knew exactly where to place his hands, how to move, to make a woman want him. To make _me_ want him. Our bodies melted together, every hard inch of him pressed against my softness. I'd spent enough time in his company to know his moves, to understand the way his mind worked; and I was more than willing to play his game.

His eyes were the green of emeralds, and they were dark with desire, his desire for me. I knew where this night was going to end, and I had no desire to wait. Dragging his head down to mine, I pulled his lower lip into my mouth, nipping at it. He was momentarily surprised before he took control. He ran his tongue against the seam of my lips seeking entrance and I instantly obliged. Our tongues battled for dominance. The kiss, hot and demanding, just like the man.

I trailed my hands down his chest scraping across his nipples, before continuing down his body reveling in the feel of his hands as they caressed my body in time to the music. If I'd been wearing panties they would have been ruined. Luckily, I'd planned ahead. When his hands reached around to grab my ass I pushed closer to him, grinding against his throbbing cock, trapped within the confines of his jeans.

He ran his hand along my thigh, up underneath my skirt coming into contact with bare skin. "Damn Beautiful, no panties, you're killin' me." The dance was quickly turning into something more and we needed to move off the dance floor, before we forgot where we were.

Instead of heading to a table, I led him out the side door and into the alley. The door had barely shut when I spun around pinning him to the brick wall, plastering myself against him as I once again captured his mouth with my own. That was all it took, his control snapped and he flipped our positions as he lifted my legs up, wrapping them around his waist. I squeezed my legs around him bringing his lower body closer to mine, my wetness coating the front of his jeans.

"Dammit, Steph, I want you so badly I can barely concentrate," he said as he wrapped one large hand in my wild curls and yanked my head back before attacking my neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

"**Listen, all I wanna do for now is have you come and take all of me**," I said breathlessly. I needed to feel him deep inside me, I needed him inside me, now. "**Put your hands on my waistline, want your skin against mine,**" I continued as I reached up and nipped his earlobe, before tracing it with my tongue. I slid my hand down between our bodies and unsnapped his jeans, releasing his cock into my waiting hand. It was hard and throbbing, and I moaned when I heard his breath hitch.

Lifting up slightly I directed him to where I needed him the most. "Oh, yeah, Beautiful. **Let me get mine, you'll get yours**" he said as I slid down impaling myself onto him. We both froze for a moment at this new sensation before all hell broke loose. I met him thrust for thrust as he slammed into me. He tore my shirt down the front exposing my breasts.

A scream fell from my lips when he bit down on my nipple, his teeth leaving indentations on the soft flesh. I was fighting with his shirt, needing to feel his skin against mine. He groaned, and released my nipple long enough to lean away from me and yank his shirt over his head. _Thank God!_ I immediately leaned forward and bit down on his nipple, much in the same way as he'd done to me. My arms wrapped around his back and I scored his flesh with my nails.

"Christ, Steph," he groaned.

The laugh that escaped was filled with need, and passion. "That's nothing. I want you to **put my back into a slow grind, s****ending chills up and down my spine. Come on... freak my body.**"

A challenge had been issued, and I'd never known him to turn away from a challenge. "Alright," he said, while he continued to thrust in and out, "**We can get nasty, naughty; all night, a private party.**"

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked him as a tremor coursed through my body. The feeling of the brick wall scratching against my back as he hammered into me, was making my body scream with it's need for release. Still holding me, Lester stepped away from the wall while unlatching my ankles from around his back. In and instant he had my legs on his shoulders and spun me around on his cock, supporting my weight. He was now behind me placing my hands on the wall in front of me. Grasping my hips tightly he pulled me flush against himself. The new angle caused his cock to hit my g-spot with every thrust.

I felt his hand move to the middle of my back and he began to apply pressure, pushing me forward. Bending me down slightly, he leaned over me and pulled almost all the way out before slamming, pounding, thrusting all the way back in. I swear I could feel him in my throat.

My back arched and using my hands against the wall as leverage I pushed back into him, the sound of our skin smacking against each other, echoed off the walls of the alley and he tightened his hands on my hips. I knew I'd have bruises tomorrow, and I didn't care. I needed this.

His hand slid off my hip and I felt his arm wrap tightly around my stomach as he began flicking my swollen clit with his fingers. He barely had to touch me and I was trembling. The harsh knot of need that had been growing steadily inside me, was at it's boiling point. Black spots were dancing in front of my eyes as the need became painful and I could no longer breath. My body wanted to convulse, the need to cum was overpowering.

The sensations were flooding my body and I didn't know if I'd survive. All at once white hot light flashed behind my eyelids as I contracted around his throbbing cock. Screaming his name as the flood within me broke and my legs went weak at the same time as the warm gush of my release covered his still thrusting cock. Two more thrusts and he was moaning through clinched teeth, "Fuck, Beautiful," he said as he followed me over the edge, our combined juices dripping from me, covering my thighs.

After a few moments my heart rate started to return to normal, and Lester appeared to be regaining his normal breathing. I smiled over my shoulder at him and started to pull away, groaning as his cock slipped from my dripping hole with a loud, 'pop'.

"That was fuckin' amazing, Beautiful. I don't know why Ranger couldn't be happy with having you wrapped around his cock every night," he said. I gathered up what was left of my shirt, tying the ends around me. It wasn't much, but it would have to do until I got back to my apartment.

"He wanted more than I was willing to give," I replied, adjusting my skirt.

"So, what are you willing to give, Beautiful? I know, I want more of this."

I blew out a breath. I wasn't sure it would be a good idea to get together with Lester again. He was amazing at what he did, and I knew it would always be incredible, but I had a feeling that he wanted more than just a physical relationship. "Lester, this was really fun, but I'm not sure we're on the same page," I told him. He just raised an eyebrow at me, not saying anything, while he zipped up his jeans and retrieved his shirt. _Fuck_. "**I want your body, not your heart. No strings attached. Let me get mine, you get yours.** Simple."

He nodded his head and then stepped closer to me. We were so close together I could feel his breath on my lips when he said, "So, what you're saying is that **we have a physical thing; w****e make love, but don't fall in love**."

"That about covers it," I told him. "**If you see me with a man, understand that you can't question me. What we have, has got to be commitment free; if you can handle the fact, then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin',**" I said.

"Same goes for you, then, Beautiful. I'm not Ranger. I'm not looking for the 'whole package'," he replied.

"Good to know," I said, sealing my lips on his. "Then how about we get out of here and finish this someplace else?"

"**Let me get mine, you get yours**," he said, as he dragged me toward his Escalade.

**A/N: Bold words are lyrics from Christina Aguilera's "Get mine, Get yours" off of her album, Stripped. **


End file.
